The Future Freaks Me Out
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: When Jack accidentaly stumbles 18 years into the future, he finds that Will and Elizabeth have been missing for years! With the help of his crew and Will's daughter, he's going to the get to the bottom of this!


**Hey guys! I've been working on this story for a long time, or at least goofing with the idea. lol. Well, the first chapter is a little slow but of course, it gets better. . I hope this does well as my other sootyr w/ the POTC cast. > Well, I guess w/o any further ado from the author... now it's time for the story!**

It was quiet. Elizabeth sat on her bed, her face pale and clammy and her eyes tired. Her brown hair was frazzled and stuck up in every direction. She clutched a long white bundle in her arms. A soft smile glittered in her eyes as she looked at the bundle in her arms. Will popped his head around the corner of the wooden floor and smiled at her. His face was uncertain with happiness and excitement. He came around the corner and closed the door behind him. He came over to the edge of the bed and looked at her, stroking her face.

"How're you doing?" he asked quietly.

She smiled and held the bundle closer.

"As good as anybody can be." She said, her face glowing.

Will looked down at the bundle.

"Elizabeth, she's beautiful." He said.

"Well Will, we did make her."

He laughed and sighed.

"True." He said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Now to name her." She said.

Will immediately became uneasy. He looked away unhappily, his head tilted to the side. It was quiet.

"About that." He said. "What's in a name anyway? What did we have picked out? Sarah? Chelsea? Terrible names."

Elizabeth's face fell and her eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?" she asked harshly .

Will sighed.

"Last night I was playing cards..." he started. "...and guess who happened to be down at the pub last night?"

"Why were you at the pub while I was giving birth?" she snapped.

Will ignored her and continued.

"Well Jack happened to be in town..."

"Oh no."

"And we got to plating. Asking where you were. I said you were having the baby and he said what we were gonna name it. I said we hadn't totally decided on a name yet so he said that he could name it. I said he could only name it if I lost a game..."

Elizabeth felt her jaw drop open some.

"Wait...no Will you didn't..." she started, clutching the cooing buddle closer.

It was quiet.

"Well, I lost." He said. "And he said it had to be either Jack Sparrow Turner..."

Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"Well thank God it's a girl." She said, kissing the little girl's head.

"...or Jacquilin Sparrow Turner."

There was a defiant quiet. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well we don't have to do it." She said. "He's a pirate after all. He's been dishonest with us so many times..."

"That would be the case if he hadn't followed me back to the house to make sure I told the doctor and signed the papers with the name he picked out."

She growled lowly as the baby cooed sweetly. She blinked at looked at her child and immediately her face softened. She stroked her head with her free hand.

"I guess it doesn't matter what her name is." Was all she said.

Will smiled with relief.

"Good. I thought you were gonna be mad." He said.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Will..." she said. "...of course Im angry. Furious. But we'll discus this later."

Then she looked down at the baby.

"Right now I need to spend time with Jacquilin."

It was quiet as Will blew out the candle near the bed and crawled next to his wife and his new daughter. Neither of them noticed the black figure creeping outside there window, looking inside.

It was quiet as The sun was slowly beginning to dip over the rim of the ocean. The water glittered a warm orange and gold color. Jack turned the wheel of the Black Pearl as he sailed it. There was a slight breeze from the sea that brushed against his face. He sighed as a grin slipped onto his face.

"This is the life." He said.

It was quiet as he thought. He was on the way back to port royal after leaving only a day ago. He had stolen some things from another pirate boat and planned on bringing Will and Elizabeth's daughter a little gift. He sighed.

"Now I'm just too nice." He thought with a mysterious grin.

It was the least he could do...the kid was named after him...and he was the godfather...

...well not yet...but with all the nice gifts...it was gonna happen...

Anna Maria came up behind them, it was silent. She rested her body on the wooden door frame behind her and studied him.

"Now let me know Jack." She asked coolly. "What happened to me share of the treasure?"

"It was a cat."

"A cat?" she straightened up some and let her eyebrows tilt down.

"Yes. A tricky, sneaky handsome cat." He laughed lowly as Anna Maria sighed, exasperated.

"Come down you didn't!" she said.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "But I'm the cap'ain." He let go of the wheel and drifted over to the girl.

Then he draped his arm about her shoulders and lead her to the side of the ship. He extended his hand as to signify her to look at the crashing waves.

"It seems as captain I get first choice." He explained. "See out there love? The captain decides to where we go. The captain decides who we steal from. The captain earns the treasure." It was quiet as he examined her face. "If ya really want some though..."

with that he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Cuz ya have to earn it." He touched her back lowly. "Ya savvy?"

Anna Maria drew a deep breath then in a swift motion, grabbed his hand, and flung him into the water.

Jack popped his head over the edge and drew a deep breath. He looked from the low water at Anna Maria who "hmph" –ed and leaned over.

"We'll meet ya at the shore in about an hour Jack." She said as she drifted over to sail the boat.

"Damn." He mumbled as he started to swim some towards the shore in the distance. "They could have at least given me a damned boat. I was gonna give her the damned treasure too."

It was about half an hour later as Jack tired swam closer to shore. He stopped for a moment, treading water as he looked over. He could see, just a bit out of the way, a smaller island. He sighed happily.

"That could be a good restin' stop." He thought to himself as he paddled over.

It seemed his arms were growing heavier. His head spun from heat and exhaustion. It wasn't an easy task to swim for so long with no stop. He used everything in his pirate body to pull himself onto the shore of the mystery island. The sand beneath him helped support the exhausted legs. Jack collapsed, back first, onto the beach and closed hi eyes. It was quiet as he breathed out as the warm sun tingled over his body and he reopened his eyes. The outline of the palm trees could be seen from the corner of his eyes. He got to his feet and started towards them.

"If I cut through here..." he said out loud to himself. "Then I CAN BEAT THE bloody boat and show them the cap'ain is not to be messed with."

With that he laughed and pushed his way through the trees. The cool leaves sheltered his hot skin as he looked over. There was the glimmer of water before him. Jack took another step and pushed through the leaves when he fell. It was sudden so Jack had no time to grab something. He just tumbled into blackness. Jack closed his eyes, grabbing at the walls of the hole around him until finally he felt a splash underneath him. He was suddenly engulfed in water. In a split second, Jack thought he was done for. He thought that he had fallen into a water filled ditch and would die there. He moved his head back in an unconscious jerk and whacked on a falling rock behind him. Then all went black.

**...well tthat's it! lol. Now please review and let me know what you think. I'll have another chapter out if I get enough reviews. lol. . Well until next time.**


End file.
